Jay in the Underground
by Twebster900
Summary: Jay is on an expedition to Mt. Ebott to solve a recent slew of disappearances, but ends up falling into the Underground! Will Jay escape a Pacifist, or will he fall into the temptation of Genocide?
1. Prologue

**~Jay in the Underground~**

 ***Let me set this up a bit. Ya'know my story "Jay's Story"? Well the characters belong to one of my IRL friends, and he made a side-story with human versions of his characters, called the "Technicals". And that's the version this takes place in. Also, this is one of the "A character from another series is in the place of Frisk" stories.**

 ***P.S; I don't really know weather to classify this as a crossover or not...**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Jay or any characters/places from Undertale.**_

"Aw come on Jay, you're not afraid of a mountain, are you?" Lazarus joked as the two climbed Mt. Ebott.

They had been sent there to investigate a series of disappearances happening there over several years.

"No. It's just, you gotta be cautious, whatever took those kids could still be here." Jay said.

"What's the big deal anyways? For all we know, they could've just tripped and hit their heads, and woke up a few days later. By then the missing person report would be issued but never taken down." Lazarus said as he walked up the trail backwards to face Jay.

"Lazarus, that doesn't happen. And I'm pretty sure if they tripped and fell from this height, they'd die. Not everyone can come back from the dead like you."

"Oh, hey, what's this?" Lazarus said, abruptly stopping and turning around. Jay just managed to stop in time.

"It's… a hole." Jay said.

"I think I can _just_ see something at the bottom…" Lazarus stepped closer to the edge.

Suddenly, the ground below them started to give out under the weight! Jay grabbed Lazarus's arm and a conveniently placed root as the ground fell.

"T-Thanks!" Lazarus said, shocked at the sudden drop.

"No problem." Jay surveyed his surroundings. He spotted another sturdy-looking root.

"Lazarus, I've got an idea." Jay said. "I'll swing you to that other root, and we can climb out."

"Sounds like a plan." Lazarus nodded.

Jay then slowly swung him.

"Ok, I'll swing you over on 3."

"1…"

"...2…"

"...3!"

Jay swung him over and he grabbed the other root.

"Ok, we're safe… for now."

Suddenly, the ground began shaking! The root Jay was holding onto started to give out.

"Uh, Lazarus? This root isn't gonna hold!"

FInally the root gave out.

"Dont worry, *grunt* I… I got you!" Lazarus said.

But the weight of Jay's backpack was pulling him down. Lazarus' root threatened to give out also.

"Jay, lose the pack!"

"I can't! My Powerstones in here!" Jay yelled back.

"Well you better do something! I can't hold out much longer!"

Jay couldn't decide what he should do… so fate decided for him.

Jay's hand slowly slid out of Lazarus', and he fell.

"JAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Lazarus yelled.


	2. Meet Flowey

***So, this is going to be another short chapter, but they will get longer. I'm writing the Flowey scene off of memory, so I hope it's accurate.**

 **Jay's POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds. Blue Jays to be specific… I can always identify my namesake. I then opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in a bed of Golden Flowers.

I quickly stood up, trying to remember why I fell asleep in someone's garden. But then I looked around and saw that I was in a cave… of sorts. I looked up and saw blinding sunlight flowing through the hole in the ceiling.

"Where… am I?" I finally said, to no one…

I picked up my backpack that had fallen beside me, and started to rummage through it. I pulled out a flashlight, not that I'd need it, a switchblade knife, and a ovular blue, semi-transparent stone about the size of my fist… My Powerstone. I pocketed the three items and left the backpack; most of the other things in it were rendered useless by my Powerstone's wide range of abilities.

I decided to explore.

Unfortunately, the only place I could go was further into the cave… since I can't fly…

I soon came across a stone structure that looked like it probably held a door once. It was made out of some kind of purple stone I couldn't identify. Inside was pitch black, with a patch of grass in the middle, illuminated by light seemingly coming from nowhere, seeing as there wasn't a hole in the ceiling. In the middle of the grass grew a single Golden Flower.

As I approached the flower, a face appeared on it!

"Howdy." It said. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower."

"Um, hi?" I replied.

The flower cocked it's "head" to the side.

"You're new to the _Underground_ , aren't ya?"

"Wait… underground?"

"Golly! You must be so confused." It said. "Someone has to teach you how things work around here."

It looked around, seeing no one else there.

"Oh, well, little 'ol me will have to do." It sighed. "Ready? Here we go."

I suddenly felt a slight tingling in my chest, and then four tendrils of red light came out of me and formed a small red heart.

"That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being."

As my SOUL appeared, everything turned black and white, and a large transparent cube appeared around me.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but it will grow with enough LV." Flowey explained. "What's LV you ask? LOVE of course!"

"Love?" I asked.

"No, _LOVE_. You want some LOVE, don't ya?"

"I...never said…" I started hesitantly.

"Well… Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little… White… Friendliness Pellets!" Flowey winked and 5 white seed-like objects appeared above him.

Something tells me these "friendliness pellets" aren't very friendly… But I was overcome by a strong sense of curiosity. Questions swarmed my mind.

My gut told me they were dangerous, but were the rules different down here?

Would they hurt me? Or make me stronger?

Could I trust this talking flower?

"Are ya ready? Try to catch all of them." Flowey said, then the "friendliness pellets" flew at me.

I dodged them, seeing that the possibility of it being a trick outweighing the possibility of it being something good.

Flowey's wide smile turned into a frown as the pellets flew past me.

"Hey. Idot… you missed them." Five more pellets appeared. "Lets try that again…"

Like the first time, the pellets flew at me, but faster this time. I dodged them again. Flowey's frown deepened.

"You know what's going on here, don't ya." Once again, five more flew at me. I dodged again.

"JUST RUN INTO THE BULLETS/FRIENDLINESS PELLETS ALREADY!" Flowey seemed to say "bullets" and "friendliness pellets" at the same time, but the jig was up now. I summoned my spear and took aim at flowey.

"Oh I see." Flowey said, eyes narrowing. "You get it… Here it's kill or be killed!"

A ring of pellets appeared around me and began slowly closing in.

"DIE!" Flowey laughed maniacally.


End file.
